


Консультация у юриста

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Иные предложения - не то, от чего можно отказаться, но обсудить их заранее определенно стоит.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 3





	Консультация у юриста

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2018г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Люк Скайуокер](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p214507031_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-lyuka-skajuokera-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm)  
> День 2, ключ: Консультация

_5 год от становления Империи, планета Татуин._

Оуэн задумчиво покусывал старую отцовскую трубку. Сам он не курил никогда, но сам процесс его знатно успокаивал. Старинный его приятель, юрист еще с доимперских времен (а законы тогда были куда запутаннее, чем сейчас), тоже нуждался в успокоении.  
Ну да, не каждый день узнаешь, что Империи вот прямо позарез нужен мелкий пятилетний пацан с татуинской фермы у хатта на хвосте. Причем настолько нужен, что вот такую бумагу справили и уступок-компенсаций-поддержки на четыре стандарт-экрана. Вот и Оуэну страшновато стало.  
\- Мда... - протянул Шу, качая правой лекку. - И это они серьезно?  
\- Еще как, - кивнул Оуэн, вспоминая приехавшую делегацию.  
Шу потер ладонью лицо и взглянул на него.  
\- В документах подвоха нет. Прозрачно, как... как... Незнаю как! Да тут единственное, что мешает читать простому человеку - юридический язык, да и тот упростили до предела! Вообще никаких подвохов, и в гарантиях - сама Империя с Императором персонально! Оуэн, дружище, я тебя пять лет наза не просил, но все же: кто твой пасынок? Альдераанский принц-наследник? Набуанский королевич? Любимый внучок, мать его, Палпатина?  
Оуэн хлопнул ладонью по столу.  
\- Внук моей мачехи он, Шу. И запомни: о том, что Люк мне не родной сын, знают всего четверо. Я, ты, Беру и сам Люк, и то потому, что от этого ребенка песчинку в пустыне не спрячешь. Для всех остальных - он мой. Ясно?  
Шу кивнул.  
\- Но все же, Оуэн, подумай. Твой пацан удачлив, как будто его все боги разом при рождении благословили. То, что предлагают тут, - он отучал пальцем по краю датапада, - не каждый сенатор своему ребенку обеспечить в состоянии. Образование, работа после него - и это все его, если сумеет выдержать планку, пока стоит Империя. Буквально, Оуэн. А что улететь придется... Ну, все улетают. Вспомни, как ты в небо рвался, пока жену не встретил. А его и домой отпускать будут на каникулы.  
Шу отпил из стакана и тряхнул головой.  
\- Ты моей профессиональной консультации хотел? Так вот, Оуэн. Такие шансы выпадают раз в десять миллиардов жизней, и то не факт. Соглашайся.  
Оуэн вздохнул и тихо спросил:  
\- Он будет там в безопасности, Шу?  
Твилек твердо кивнул.  
\- Как у императора за пазухой.

*** 

Люк с удивлением смотрел, как удаляется за окном родная ферма, пустыня и Татуин.  
Было чуть страшно, но, почему-то, странно правильно. И папа Оуэн сказал, а ему - мистер Диннари, что его домой будут отпускать, и уже через несколько месяцев. А звонить домой можно хоть каждый день! Мама с папой даже специально комлинк домой купили, и мама на общее голофото, которое у Люка с собой, его сзади записала. А мистер Диннари сказал, что у них у каждого свой комлинк будет, и как только они приземлятся в школе, можно будет точно вызвать маму и папу.  
Близнецы - такие большие отсюда - исчезли в полосах, но кулон на шее грел, будто Люк кусочек солнц увозил с собой.  
В новую жизнь.


End file.
